


Twice Adventures

by ArinaKuga



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, G!P, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, but like you get the point, it's a lot, nothing more than that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga
Summary: A collection of smut that I have kept and have never seen the light of day in my folder. It's never-ending. If you know me, you know me ;) 🐨





	1. Sanahyo

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this dumpster fire. Read if you want, don't read if you don't want. It's pure smut, none plot or whatsoever. Just wanna get this out there cause it's been accumulating and it needs to go out. Some of it came from a tumblr hc blog bbygirldahyun, so check them out if u want. Bbygirldahyun, if ur reading this, it's me, 🐨.

Today was the day that Sana has been waiting for. The day where everyone is on break from the comeback. But somehow all the members are out and about instead of settling in like they usually do. But that won’t stop Sana’s plan from coming into fruition. So, she gets herself ready. She showered, lathering herself with her signature cherry blossom scented soap, lotion herself to make the scent extra sweet and light make up because she feels like it. She didn’t bother to dress up and searched for the items that were going to make her day today. A soft pink cat ear headband and a simple black leather collar that fits her perfectly. All the members have one, custom made according to their taste. Jeongyeon’s collar was the gaudiest even though she doesn’t look like it. But behind closed curtain, she can be the neediest out of all of them when she puts on the collar.

Wearing it makes Sana’s head a little bit lighter and her pussy wetter. She bit her lip when she can feel the wetness trailing down her inner thighs, rubbing it together to ease the discomfort but it just makes it messier. To set the plan in motion, she took her favorite Shiba Inu plushy and head towards the living room. Nobody was home but that’s fine by her, she knows how to make them come home as soon as possible. She sets the plushy on the sofa and straddled it between her legs. She took her phone that was on the coffee table and started recording for the group chat. The phone was angled towards her crotch grinding slowly against her plushy. The wetness seeping through the fabric of the toy, darkening the area around it.

She lets out soft pants and squeaks whenever her clit hits the right spot, the phone picking up the sounds she’s making. Sana panned the phone towards her, biting her lip and looking seductively towards the camera. “Hurry please,” she begged breathily. After that, she sends the video to the group chat. The phone was discarded elsewhere as she continued to grind against the plushy. A few more rough grinds and Sana came all over it with a long drawn out moan. She slumped forward from exhaustion. But the climax was nowhere as satisfying as she wants it to be. So, she kept on grinding against her plushy, waiting for the others to come back home.

After her fourth climax, Sana was getting a little bit annoyed at how frustrated she feels. The plushy was pretty much ruined from her excessive grinding. But she can’t stop herself, she was so damn horny that the thought of stopping frustrates her even more. She knew the others already watched her video, they blue-ticked her. That pretty much piles on top of her frustration list even more. Before Sana could even think of getting the big guns, she heard keys dangling by the entrance, then a turn of the knob. The sight that greets her increased her libido tenfold. Jihyo, in all her godly form, sweating and panting, watching her full of lust. Jihyo starts taking off her jacket on the spot, leaving her in her workout clothes. Guess that’s where she’s been all this time then.

Her sports bra was drenched in sweat, clinging to her body like paint. Within a few strides, Jihyo was on top of Sana, straddling her stomach, trapping her against the couch and plushy. She took the plushy, smirked at the damage of it.

“Impatient huh?”, Jihyo teased. Sana puffed her cheeks to show her frustration. Jihyo rasped at the cute reaction and threw the plushy away. She starts caressing Sana's head, feeling the softness of the cat ear. Sana can feel her heartbeat getting erratic at the simple gesture. Jihyo's hand then starts to caress her face, pulling her bitten lip out of its cage. “Open”, Jihyo commanded. Sana opened her mouth and Jihyo pushed her thumb in. Sana sucks on it, covering it with her saliva. Jihyo’s eyes darken from the gesture.

“You’re such a slutty kitty. Wanna get fuck so bad huh?” She growled at Sana, pinching her nipple. Sana moaned; her hip jerked almost pushing Jihyo off her. Jihyo took out her thumb and grab a hold of Sana's chin, pulling her in for a kiss. Jihyo was relentless, shoving her tongue into Sana's mouth, claiming the girl. Sana on her part was delighted that her wish was going to come true. But Jihyo pulled away before Sana could even get a grip on her.

“Wait here”, Jihyo commanded. The leader went to her room to retrieve something for them. Sana waited patiently, knowing what it is Jihyo was going to take. She started to play with herself, one because she wants to be ready for Jihyo and two because she’s horny. Jihyo came back with Sana three fingers deep pumping into herself. She immediately grabs hold of Sana’s hand, yanking it out.

“Didn’t tell you that you could do this Sana”, Jihyo speak calmly.

Sana shivered from how deep and sultry Jihyo’s voice becomes. Jihyo took Sana’s drenched fingers into her mouth, licking it clean of her essence. Sana moaned at the erotic gesture, squeezing her legs together to ease her suffering. She needs Jihyo to fuck her and she wants her to do it now.

“Jihyo, please”, Sana mewled. Jihyo smiled and leaned towards Sana’s ear.

“Beg properly kitty”, She whispered, licking Sana’s earlobe.

“Unnie, please fuck me. Fuck Sana’s little pussy with your big dick," Sana whined pathetically. She grabs hold onto Jihyo’s strap-on, tugging it towards her. Jihyo slapped Sana’s hand away and then turned Sana around until her ass is in the air.

“You’re not in charge kitten so you better behave, or I’ll stop fucking you.”

Sana whined but she behaved herself, staying still. Jihyo pulled her towards the edge of the couch, kneeling the blonde against it. Jihyo swiped Sana's slit, feeling how wet the blonde girl is.

“You’re so wet for me,” Jihyo snickered. Sana just moaned because finally, there was contact against her pussy.

Jihyo stretched Sana’s pussy with her fingers, seeing how it pulsed non-stop, waiting to latch onto anything, but Jihyo is not gonna give it easy. She starts rubbing the strap-on against Sana, lathering it up with her juice. Whenever she pulls back the toy keeps rubbing against Sana’s clit, making the blonde girl moan uncontrollably.

Jihyo just watched how tortured the blonde girl is, her body wracked with lust and she wasn’t even inside her yet. Sana grinds back making the toy kept on hitting her clit. When Jihyo grabbed her waist and thrusts hard, Sana came all over the toy with a loud moan.

Jihyo chuckled, her voice raspy, “I didn’t even fuck you yet Sana”. But before Sana could retaliate, she was stretched to the hilt by Jihyo. Sana came again, shocked at the sudden intrusion. Her pussy pulsed, squeezing the toy until her orgasm subsides.

Jihyo starts to move before Sana could even catch her breath. She didn’t even start slow, just went deep and fast inside Sana. She pulled out till the tip and thrust deep inside her tight pussy. Sana couldn’t do anything other than moan and hold onto the couch for dear life. She can feel another orgasm crept up in just mere seconds. She doesn’t know if she can survive this. Before she could come for the third consecutive time, Jihyo stopped completely. Sana was confused and whined at Jihyo.

“You wanna come kitten. Work for it. Fuck yourself,” Jihyo instructed. Sana looked back at Jihyo and starts to move her hips. She fucked herself against Jihyo’s toy as Jihyo watched her. Sana didn’t even know that this could turn her on this much, but it does. The way Jihyo focuses on the toy sliding in and out of her, the sound of her ass clapping against Jihyo's muscular thighs and the toy hitting her front wall, practically scraping her g-spot just builds her orgasm that much faster. But it wasn’t enough.

“Jihyo! Unnie please!”

The way Sana calls for her with desperation in her voice snaps Jihyo out of her stupor. She couldn’t stand it. Jihyo holds onto Sana and thrust into her relentlessly. Sana can feel her orgasm coming fast, she just needs—

“Come kitten.”

Sana came; squirting. It was such a powerful orgasm that Jihyo almost slipped out of her, but she kept still, occasionally thrusting to prolong the orgasm. Sana became too sensitive and pushed Jihyo out. Both were drenched from the waist down. Even the carpet has a dark stain on it. Sana slumped forward, tired by the amazing orgasm she just had. Jihyo took off the strap and put it on the table. She stood up and sit on the couch, pulling Sana on her to cuddle.

As they were cuddling on the couch, recovering their energy, the front door opened revealing Nayeon. She saw both girls on the couch and smirked at the sight of a very fucked Sana. Sana saw her and smiled tiredly, getting sleepier because jihyo kept patting her head.

“Starting without me?” Nayeon teased, in the process of taking off her clothes. She sat down next to Sana, grabbing onto the girl's thigh and spreading her wide open. Sana moaned at the action, feeling flushed because of Nayeon’s unwavering gaze on her pussy. “Pretty girl, so wet and wide open for me?” Nayeon said while spreading Sana’s pussy, earning a small moan from the blonde. Nayeon then inserted a finger in Sana, startling the blonde making her clasp the finger that was inside her.

“Fucked to the brim but you’re still tight, what a little slut you are.” Nayeon chuckled deeply, her smile the most dangerous Sana had ever seen.

“I guess I’ll let you two have the fun then.” Jihyo stood up, about to leave.

Nayeon stopped her in her track. “Stay here. I want you to fuck her mouth while I fuck her pussy.” Her tone was monotonous. Sana moaned loudly at how filthy Nayeon sounded and couldn’t help but to buck her hips, pulling that finger deeper. Jihyo just chuckled at Sana’s lack of control and agreed. Nayeon roughly turned Sana around, propping the girl on her knees. She then got up and went to her room, getting her strap-on. Jihyo lay against the couch in front of Sana.

“I don’t feel like fucking your mouth.” Sana whined at that, wanting—no, _need _to take Jihyo’s cock in her mouth. “But I’m not really opposed to you eating me out,” She continued. Sana smiled at that, already preparing her position to eat Jihyo out. Nayeon came back wearing the strap-on and positioned herself behind Sana.

Her strap-on isn’t as long as Jihyo’s but it was wide enough to stretch anyone to its limit. She grabbed a bottle of lube and start preparing the toy. She knew Sana could take it even without the lube because of how wet she is, but Nayeon doesn’t want to risk anything. Besides, seeing Sana squirm impatiently, waiting for her cock is such a delightful view to Nayeon. Before Sana could whine some more, she felt the girl grabbed onto her waist.

Nayeon pushed the toy inch by inch, letting the blonde accommodate to the size. Sana moaned at the girth of it, her pussy struggled to accept such a large intrusion. Nayeon kissed the length of her back, relaxing the girl while simultaneously coaxing the toy inside. She pushed a bit harder and the toy slide deep into Sana.

She moaned uncontrollably, the toy stretching her pussy wide and she can feel every inch of it. Nayeon groaned because she just saw Sana took her in so nicely. She knew how tight the blonde is because she can’t even move the toy.

Reaching towards Sana’s chin, Jihyo pulled her face closer. “Don’t forget about me baby girl.”

Sana’s eyes were glazed. Her whole body was shivering from the pleasure, jaw slacked and pussy tight around the toy. But Nayeon pulled on her hair, snapping her out of her reverie.

“Dumb baby can’t even hear us. Cock’s too good huh?”, Nayeon taunted. She lets go of Sana’s hair and Sana dived into Jihyo’s pussy. Jihyo was startled by the action and wrapped her thighs around the blonde’s head. With Sana in motion, Nayeon starts moving her hip, filling the blonde over and over.

Sana ate Jihyo’s pussy like a champ, faltering occasionally when Nayeon grazed her g-spot. She was licking, biting and sucking Jihyo’s delicious pussy like her life depended on it. Jihyo has taken to hold onto Sana’s hair, pulling when the blonde did something good. Sana then introduced her finger into the fray, sucking Jihyo’s clit and penetrating her pussy at the same time. Jihyo can feel her orgasm coming and pretty much grind on Sana’s face to chase that orgasm.

Next thing she knew she came all over Sana’s face. Sana happily lapped the juices, humming the whole time at how delicious the goddess taste. Said goddess pushed her away, trying to compose her already mushed brain. Suddenly she heard Sana yelped because Nayeon was picking up the pace on her thrusts.

Sana buried her face into the sofa, overwhelmed by the way Nayeon thrusts into her. The toy repeatedly grazing her g-spot not giving Sana any break for air. When Nayeon moved her finger to her clit, Sana couldn’t hold it in and come all over them.

Nayeon pumped slowly, prolonging the orgasm and stopped when Sana gripped her thigh. She took out the toy, Sana hissing, and starts kissing the blonde’s back. When the blonde doesn’t move a muscle Nayeon was scared that she somehow broke the blonde to her limit or something.

“Sana-yah, you okay baby?”, she shook her shoulder. Jihyo was a bit antsy too when Sana doesn’t answer Nayeon’s question. Then they heard a snore coming from the blonde, both collectively breathe out a sigh of relief.

Jihyo got up from the couch amused at the situation. Sana was on her knees, ass in the air, sleeping like no one's watching. She turned the blonde around to pick her up bridal style to the room with Nayeon following behind. She lay Sana down on the bed, ordering Nayeon to get a small towel and water.

They took their time cleaning Sana up, wiping the blonde’s body of sweat and other liquids. Sana was pretty much dead to the world, her limbs not cooperating at all, making the two of them working harder than they should be. When everything is done, they both clean themselves up and work on cleaning the living room.

An hour after that, all the other members came back, one by one trickling into the dorm. They took one look at both girls on the couch and instantly knew Sana was down for the count. Jeongyeon plopped down onto the couch, snuggling against Nayeon. Momo and Mina put down the food that they have bought on the kitchen counter. The school meal club all lay down on the floor, dog piling each other while switching the channel, much to Nayeon’s chagrin. They were all relaxing, until Momo piped up, asking where Sana is.

“On her bed sleeping. We wore her out.” Jihyo answered, high-fiving Nayeon.

All of them collectively rolled their eyes at the smug look the two girls sporting. “I guess she’s okay now huh?” Chaeyoung asked. Suddenly they heard whimpers coming from Sana’s direction. All of them got up to check. When they opened the door, they saw Sana fidgeting on the bed, restless as if something was bothering her. Dahyun was the first to approach the distressed girl.

She crawled onto the bed, immediately snuggling herself against her unnie. When Sana seemed like she’s calmed enough, the others join the cuddle session. The bed was big, but it wasn’t that big, so they combined with the other beds in the room. All of them tried to snuggle against Sana without squishing her in the process.

Dahyun was by her right side, under her neck. Chaeyoung was behind Dahyun, her hand is stretched across them. Jihyo lay on Sana’s left, leaving small kisses on her neck and Nayeon on her back. Jeongyeon is hugging her right leg while Momo on her left. Mina settled at the foot of the bed with Tzuyu, being with the girl in spirit.

Sana woke up because she felt like she was being held down by a lot of forces. She hoped it wasn’t one of those weird dreams where people were pinned down and saw scary things at the end of their bed. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of all her members surrounding her and cuddling against her. Her heart swelled at how loved she feels being dogpiled by them all. Despite Jihyo’s biting tendency on her shoulder, Dahyun drooling on her neck, Chaeyoung groping her breast and her legs feel like ants crawling all over them she loved all her members.

“You guys want an orgy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u read and still wanna come at me swinging, please refer the statement above; I freaking told ya to not you dingus. Btw, twt @anothingqueer if u wanna shout out about anything.


	2. Saidahmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lost footage of Samo Hawaii vacation ft. Dahyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saidahmo ftw

It was late at night in Hawaii. Dahyun is sprawled on the hotel bed relaxing, the ocean breeze comes in through the open window caressing her exposed skin. She just arrived from the airport and immediately stripped down to feel the luxurious softness of the bed after such a grueling 8 hours flight. Dahyun prefers to lay low and enjoy things without the knowledge of others so, she followed Sana and Momo to Hawaii through a different flight in order to avoid being caught by the press or fans. The three of them planned this vacation to unwind before they start getting busy with the World tour. But Dahyun knows, despite the busyness, those two will find ways to fuck her in between breaks.

The thought of being roughly handled in a dark room with only a little time to come makes her rub her legs together. Momo and Sana are out and about being tourists, so here she is, pathetically waiting for them to come back and fuck her because that’s the whole point of this vacation! So, sue her for being impatient.

Not wanting to wait anymore as well as not caring for the consequences, she got up from the bed and head towards the pile of bags at the corner of the room. Unzipping it and rustling through it, Dahyun made a victory noise when she found what she had been searching for. It’s Momo and Sana’s (now Dahyun’s) sweatshirt. She took a whiff of it and almost convulse on the spot because it smells exactly like them when they’ve finished fucking Dahyun, sweaty with a mix of their perfumes. She took the sweatshirt to the bed and adjusted one of the pillows into position.

Dahyun straddled the pillow while burying her face into the sweatshirt. She starts imagining a fantasy where the girls would pull her in dark corners while people were busy with their works. She would be straddling Momo’s thighs, hands held behind her back by Sana. Momo would whisper dirty things into her ear, gripping Dahyun’s hips to force her pussy to grind onto her thighs while Sana fills her mouth with her fingers to make sure Dahyun keeps quiet. Dahyun moaned into the sweater when she imagined it. She can imagine how helpless she’ll be when the Japanese girls would fuck her rough and hard. Dahyun grinds down onto the pillow, whimpering and moaning when her clit gets caught on the rough edge of the pillow.

The pale girl didn’t even hear the door being opened and her desperate grinding session was being watched. After a few more thrusts Dahyun came all over the pillow, eyes rolling at the back of her head, body tremoring from head to toe and the pillow drenched by her essence. She can feel the bed dip next to her and she was enveloped in a hug, her back was flushed against the intruder. This would’ve startled Dahyun to death, but the perfume is a dead give-away to who the person is.

Sana hugged her tightly from behind, pulling Dahyun on her lap. Her hands roam around Dahyun’s body, never stopping at one place for too long. She caressed Dahyun’s neck, making her way down to the valley of her breast and cups them. Dahyun moaned softly, hips jerking when Sana starts to pinch her nipples between her fingers. Dahyun’s head is spinning when she sees Momo sitting across from them, eyes lidded and watching Sana’s every move. Her pussy positively throbbed when Sana spreads her legs apart and keeping it open for Momo to feast on the sight.

The breeze just makes Dahyun more aroused as it hits her pussy, leaking more and more of her juice. Momo got up from the chair, taking each article of her clothing off, eyes sharp and focus towards Dahyun. It just makes her look so feral that Dahyun couldn’t stop squirming and whining. When Momo reached the bed, she didn’t immediately reach for her prize like Dahyun expected. It confuses the girl.

“How should we make our little dubu feel good tonight Sana?” The grouchiness of Momo’s voice cranks up her arousal to the max because holy fuck it’s so deep and dominating. Sana giggled airily watching Dahyun becoming so turned on and squirmy by this. “I’m thinking, how about we spit roast her. Our little Dubu likes that doesn’t she?” Dahyun moaned loudly at that. Sana’s natural cute tone does not match the filthy words coming out of her mouth. Momo seems to be deep in thought, tilting her head like a puppy, Dahyun would’ve found this adorable if she wasn’t so aroused to the point of her pussy would not stop fluttering.

“I think I want to watch you fuck her first.” She said to Sana so nonchalantly, she might as well discuss the weather. This sort of play where they treat her like a toy- a _sex toy_ drives Dahyun fucking crazy and they know it. When Dahyun tried to close her legs to get some needed friction, Momo holds it open.

“Now now Dahyunnie, none of that tonight. You’re going to keep your legs wide open for us, okay?” Momo grinned menacingly. Sana suddenly cupped her pussy, feeling around.

“She’s so drenched Momo, can I fuck her now?”

“Please unnie, please fuck me, pleas- “

With a resolute nod from Momo, Sana plunged her middle finger deep into Dahyun’s pussy and starts fucking her with earnest. Poor little Dahyun couldn’t hold it in and came the moment Sana’s finger entered her, but Sana didn’t stop. She kept on going, pushing in a second finger then a third. Dahyun is in bliss because this is exactly what she’s waiting for and god being patience really rewards you.

As Momo watch her favorite person being fuck so thoroughly by Sana, she couldn’t hold herself back anymore and starts playing with Dahyun’s breasts. She twists her nipples, sucks and bites them, leaving marks after marks on Dahyun’s body. She intends to make Dahyun lose control of herself tonight.

Meanwhile, Sana is having the time of her life because she can feel Dahyun’s pussy clenching her fingers so tightly. To say she’s turned on is quite an understatement because right now _she’s _as drenched as Dahyun. Her underwear is sticking to her pussy and she’s jealous that Momo is out of her prison of clothes. Her hand is starting to cramp because she still hasn’t stop plowing Dahyun’s tight little pussy. It’s only a matter of orgasms until she gets what she wants from Dahyun. With Momo occupying Dahyun’s breasts, it speeds up the process of the main event of the night.

Dahyun’s head is cotton right now. She has no semblance of who she is or where she is. Just in the presence of two heavenly beings trying to make her reach paradise. Orgasm after orgasm being strung out by Sana and when Sana’s other hand reached out to rub circles on her clit, Dahyun ascended. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, Dahyun let out the most intense orgasm of the night. Her knuckles were white from grabbing onto the bedsheet, body arching and taut as she squirted all over them. Sana’s fingers were almost pushed out by the intensity of it, but she holds through, prolonging Dahyun’s orgasm. She almost came herself because Dahyun is tight and fluttering around her fingers.

Momo purred as she watches the whole thing transpired. She can feel splashes of Dahyun’s come on her thighs and stomach. The smell of sex is thick in the air and Momo wants a taste of the source of it. She observes Dahyun’s wrecked body. Eyes closed, panting, mumbling incoherently, legs still spread wide open and she’s trembling so hard. Dahyun looks absolutely delicious in Momo’s eyes.

“Momoring, can you adjust her to the pillows? I need to take off my clothes.” Wordlessly Momo pulled the trembling girl and lay her down at the head of the bed, while Sana takes everything off and went to search for something in their bag. She was paying attention to Sana, curious about what the other girl is getting.

“Unnie.” Momo turned and her jaw slacked at the view. Dahyun holds her thighs wide open, eyes lidded as she watches Momo. Her eyes were begging to her. A flip switched in her head and Momo dived into the main course. The first taste of Dahyun makes Momo’s mind heady with desire. There was no need for teasing since Dahyun is more than ready and Momo has no fucking patience for waiting. Her tongue plunged deep, sucking everything that Dahyun is giving.

Dahyun’s hip jerked, startled by Momo’s eagerness. Her hand immediately went to Momo’s head, trying to ground herself. Momo went to town on Dahyun, her face is fucking messy, savoring the tangy taste of Dahyun. She latched onto Dahyun’s clit and plunged two of her fingers deep. She sucked and thrusts, enjoying the moan and whine coming from the younger girl.

She can feel the telltale sign of Dahyun’s orgasm creeping up with how tight Dahyun is becoming, so she speeds up her movement and gently bit Dahyun’s clit. Dahyun came hard from that but Momo hasn’t stopped yet. When Dahyun came again, she had to push Momo away because of how sensitive she’s become. Composing herself she looked at Momo, but then she starts giggling.

“Unnie, your face is messy.” Momo rubs her face into the sheet and the laughter just grew harder.

“Momo.”

“Yeah?” A purple dildo hit her face. By now Dahyun is clutching her stomach, laughing her heart out. The sound puts a smile onto their faces, even though Momo was, unfortunately, the source of it. But even with the moment of distraction, it didn’t dampen the mood. Instead, it heightens the love they have for each other.

Sana sits next to Dahyun, her face soft and gentle. “You still wanna continue Dahyunnie?”, she raked her fingers through the younger girl’s hair. The action makes her sleepy, but she doesn’t want to stop yet. She nods her head and earned a mischievous smile from both Japanese girls. The soft caress in her hair suddenly turns into a grip and Dahyun knows they’re ready to continue.

“Good, now be a good girl and suck my cock.” When Sana said that then Dahyun realized the dildo sporting between her legs. Her body flushed at how long and thick it was. It’s her favorite one. She got on all four and starts licking it from bottom to top while maintaining eye contact with Sana. She then sucks the tip of it and slowly takes in the toy in her mouth.

Sana knows she can’t actually feel Dahyun’s mouth, but the image in front of her is so fucking hot that she’s turned on by it. She signaled Momo to join in and Momo eagerly comply. She got behind Dahyun, gripping her waist. Momo didn’t immediately enter Dahyun but instead, she grinds the toy against Dahyun’s pussy, wetting it. Each thrust snagged against her clit that Dahyun couldn’t stop moaning around the dick in her mouth.

When Momo deemed the cock wet enough, she slowly pushed herself into Dahyun. The tip of the cock got through but Dahyun is still too tight around it, so Momo kissed her back to calm the girl. Few more thrusts and word of assurance, Dahyun managed to take in all of Momo. She’s full to the brim and the stretch hurts a bit but Dahyun wouldn’t want it either way. Her mouth and pussy are full and she can’t wait for them to ravage her.

Sana pulled her off from her cock and got on her knees. She then pushes herself in Dahyun's mouth until the girl's nose touches her abs. They begin fucking her. Momo's grip on her waist is sure to leave a bruise and Sana keeps on pulling her hair. She can feel drool accumulating and running down her mouth while her pussy is making squelching noises when Momo thrusts in her.

“You're such a good girl Dahyun. Taking us like this.” Sana muttered, her breathing labored.

Momo bites her neck, her thrusts becoming harder by the second. “Our girl. Only we can fuck you like this Dahyunnie.” Dahyun moaned at how possessive Momo is.

Sana speeds up her thrusting because the back of the toy is hitting her clit so nicely and she feels like she’s going to come any second now with how compliant Dahyun is. She can see Momo hypnotized by the motion of her cock sliding so deep inside Dahyun's pussy. She got her attention by pulling the back of her neck and kisses her. It was a clash of teeth and tongues, messy as hell.

“Together.” Momo nods.

They speed up their thrusting and when Dahyun's body went taut, they came with her. Both of them pulled themselves out of Dahyun and collapsed on the bed together. The younger girl squished in between them. Dahyun coughed a bit because Sana really did a number on her throat and Sana immediately jumped off the bed to get her some water. Now comes the part where Dahyun really loves. The pampering.

But, Momo has other plans. She is peppering kisses on Dahyun from her head to her face and her neck while squishing the girl against her. She pushed Dahyun on her back, kneel between her legs and grind the cock against her pussy. Dahyun grind back and softly moaned her appreciation out.

“Is this okay Dahyun?” Momo panted out between kisses on skins that she can reach.

“Momo unnie please.” Dahyun pleaded softly. Momo's heart swelled ten times bigger at how cute Dahyun is.

They kiss each other when Momo slides herself into Dahyun. Out of all the positions that they’ve done, Dahyun absolutely loves missionary. When they squish her down, she feels so safe and secured under their weight. With few more thrusts, Dahyun came with a squeak, leaving marks along Momo's back and she can feel the older girl shuddered above her.

Sana was already back with a bottle, watching their cute little tryst. She gave the bottle to Dahyun and Momo went ahead to get the bath ready. After Dahyun gulped down some needed refreshments, it was Sana's turn to coddle Dahyun. She grabbed Dahyun by the butt and cuddle the younger girl, kissing her cheeks and forehead, whispering words of assurance. Dahyun absorbs the love given by them, almost falling asleep with how comfortable she feels. Then Momo called for them to bathe together.

Hair matted to her forehead and legs shaking like jelly, Dahyun knows for a fact that half of her body does not work whatsoever. “I don’t think I can walk though.”

Sana smiled that huge smile of hers where her eyes crinkle and her cheeks puff up like hamster's cheeks. “Momo! Come carry our dubu to the bathroom!”

“Eeeh!?”

The bath was not that eventful. The three girls were exhausted by the activities they just had and jet lag, that they just huddle around in the bathtub, exchanging kisses. When they finish, they dry themselves off and got under the cover with not a stitch on their body. Dahyun in the middle, Momo to her right and Sana on her left. Dahyun finally feels the exhaustion kicking in like a bulldozer, her eyes hazy.

“I love you guys.” She punctuates with a yawn. She didn’t hear their reply because she was already in dreamland. But she knows that they love her too, just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u read and still wanna come at me swinging, please refer the statement above; I freaking told ya to not you dingus. Btw, twt @anothingqueer if u wanna shout out about anything.


	3. Dayeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerd Dahyun with Cheerleader Nayeon. Hc is from bbygirldahyun on tumblr

It’s a tradition for them now to hang out at whoever’s house after school. But they mostly hang out at Nayeon’s because her parents were never home most of the time and Dahyun will always want to stay the night because she doesn’t want to face her parents. They could be doing anything ranging from doing homework to fucking around because they’re young and horny. Today would be the latter.

They’re sitting side by side on Nayeon’s couch in her room. The laptop is connected to the tv and Dahyun is watching the screen so intently that Nayeon thinks it’s cute. Dahyun can’t take her eyes off it, so intrigued by the action happening on screen. She’s squirming in her seat when a scene piqued her interest. More specifically the girl on tv is being plowed by a girl with a strap-on behind her. They’re moaning so loud and the noises make Dahyun’s stomach drop and panties so wet.

Nayeon just watched the girl concentrates. Her baby is so endearing because of how innocent she’s being—she’s anything but, though. The way her blush spreads across her face to the tip of her ear; Nayeon can imagine it spread throughout her body especially her neck that it makes Nayeon want to mark all over. When Dahyun starts biting her lip—most probably trying to contain her voice—Nayeon couldn’t take it anymore.

“Dahyunnie,” she called out to the girl. Dahyun turned to her, face flushed and eyes wild. So fucking endearing. “Come to unnie.” She pats her thigh and the girl scrambles to get to her. Nayeon absolutely loves how desperate she looks.

Dahyun sits on her thigh now but she doesn’t move. Nayeon was impressed at how obedient she’s being.

“You’re being such a good girl. Waiting for unnie yeah?” Dahyun’s hip jerked a little, pleased by the praise, but she still doesn’t move, waiting for Nayeon to tell her. Nayeon couldn’t wait anymore so she grabbed onto Dahyun’s hip and move the girl against her. She’s being so good for her that all that Nayeon wants to do is make her cum over and over again.

Dahyun lets out a loud moan, finally being able to do something about her throbbing pussy. The porn playing in the background is drowned out by the sound of her moans and Nayeon’s praises; it just flames the fire in the pit of her stomach.

“You’re being so good for unnie right now,” Nayeon groaned, feeling wetness spread throughout her thigh. “So smaller than me, I just want to hold you down and fuck you senseless,” She harshly breathed out in Dahyun’s ear, biting it. Dahyun just moaned loud and grinds even faster.

“I can’t believe I can fit my fingers inside you Dahyunnie,” Nayeon sighed out, can’t help marvel at that, leaving tiny bites all over the girl’s neck.

Dahyun let out a guttural moan, liking the way it sounds. She wants Nayeon’s fingers so bad now. She’s whining, letting out tiny pleas for Nayeon’s fingers to be in her.

Nayeon slaps Dahyun’s inner thigh, earning a squeal from the girl, “I decide what you can have and right now I want you to fucking come on my thigh,” she growled out. It got the reaction that Nayeon wanted; the girl on top of her desperately grinding, eyes shut tight and body taut as she comes all over herself. Her thigh is a mess of Dahyun’s come and when she peeked at her shorts Nayeon can’t help but let out a groan at the sight of the wet patch spreading.

“What a messy baby, coming from just grinding from my thigh,” she coos, liking how flushed Dahyun looks now; gratified that she’s the only one that could do this to her. “Such a good girl following unnie’s command.” She gripped Dahyun’s hip, locking her in place. “Do you think I should give you a reward baby?”

Dahyun feels an overwhelming surge of excitement from the prospect of a reward. She nods shyly, eyes looking everywhere but Nayeon’s, afraid that she’ll take back what she said. But Nayeon grabbed onto her chin, smirking.

“No need to be shy baby, a good girl knows what she wants,” Nayeon entices her. “Tell unnie what you want.”

Dahyun couldn’t help but whine, hiding her face in Nayeon’s neck. She knew it was too good to be true. She can feel the embarrassment crawling up her spine. It’s one thing being told to do it, but it’s another when it comes to asking for it.

“F-fingers,” she stammered.

“You need to be louder baby.”

Biting her lip and biting back her embarrassment she sighed, “I want u-unnie’s fin-fingers.”

Nayeon decided to tease her some more, drunk from the power she has over this girl. “Why do you want it Dahyunnie?”

Dahyun whined even louder; so. Fucking. Embarrassed. But she’s a good girl, and a good girl will always get what they want. Besides, Nayeon just slapped her thigh for being whiny. “I want unnie to fuck me,” she breathed out.

The mood shifted and they can feel it. Suddenly Nayeon stood up, lifting Dahyun along with her to the bed. She deposited the girl on the bed and pinned both of her hands down; restraining Dahyun. This just makes Dahyun even more aroused because she can’t move her arms.

“Colour baby.”

“Un-unnie pl-please, green, it’s green, plea—” Dahyun squirmed and begged; being so fucking impatient.

Nayeon yanked down her shorts and underwear, plunging two fingers in deep and was relentlessly thrusting inside Dahyun’s sopping pussy. Dahyun howled at the action, feeling so euphoric to be able to feel Nayeon inside her. She was so ruthless, hitting the right spot every time she curls her fingers, pushing Dahyun more to the edge.

With a few more thrusts, Dahyun came all over Nayeon’s fingers; body taut, knuckles white from grabbing the sheet too hard and calling out Nayeon’s name the whole time. It took her a couple of minutes to calm down and with Nayeon slowly thrusting, prolonging her orgasm. When she got too sensitive, she had to grab Nayeon’s wrist to stop the girl. She groaned softly when Nayeon took out her fingers.

Nayeon feels proud she could make Dahyun turn into such a fucked-out mess. Body flush, drooling, eyes half-lidded and panting out of breath. But now that’s over she just wants to pamper the girl. Taking off the rest of their clothes, she grabbed a wet towel from the bathroom and pat the wetness between Dahyun’s legs. When she finished, she pulls the duvet and spoons the other girl against her; the video was long finished in the background. She whispered praises in her ear, telling her how good she has been and Dahyun fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Sahyo G!P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sahyo meets at the club and they bang ft. feelings at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's G!p Jihyo in this one. If you wanna read, go for it, if you don't want that's okay too. This has been in my word doc for about a month now n I don't know why it took me so long to write (procrastination). You can see I spiralled at the end because I wrote that at 1 am, listening to stupidly tender instrumentals n crying over the teasers.

There was no mistake that Jihyo is a very credible and charismatic woman. Even at a young age, her parents could see that she’s a natural-born leader. Fit to lead a company to its glory. However, before Jihyo could take the mantle of her father, she needs to prove herself first by working her way from the bottom to the top. Jihyo respects that decision because she herself doesn’t like relying on her father for leeway. That’s not her. And so, Jihyo works at TDG company, a management company founded by her father. In turn, it made her into a workaholic.

“You really need to fuck someone.”

“Jesus Nayeon”

Nayeon's grin just grew bigger. “That’s what they call me, yes.”

Jihyo rolled her eyes at that. Her friends have been 'coaxing' her into having a relationship. Even just having sex is already an achievement if Jihyo doesn’t want a relationship. But Jihyo deflects this subject in every way she could. Why are they so fucking interested?

“What do you want from me?” She sighs, already knowing what Nayeon wants.

“Come out with us.”

“I’ve been out since I was 15.” She smirked. She can see Nayeon's eyebrow twitch, small victory.

“And you still never have a girlfriend until now.” Ouch. She frowned and just kept her eyes trained to the screen, typing away; not looking at Nayeon anymore.

“Jihyo, look at me.” When she looked up, Nayeon actually had the decency to look guilty. “I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean that.” She was using her pout that would always work on Jeongyeon, but not her.

“It’s not like I don’t want to unnie, I just don’t have the time for it.” When she plays the unnie card, Nayeon knows the younger girl wants to drop the conversation. But she preserved.

“I know that Jihyo, but until when? The work that you're doing right now is due next month. You can have fun a little.” Both are at a standstill. Jihyo can’t believe that Nayeon still wants to go on with this and Nayeon couldn’t believe how fucking stubborn she is.

“Tell me Jihyo, what work that needs to be done in this near future, hm?”

“The executive meeting?” Jihyo hesitates.

Nayeon got this bitch in a lock.

Her grin is impossibly wide and it scared Jihyo; Jihyo is never scared of Nayeon.

“Bitch please, Chaeyoung already did the slide _and _report.”

_Fuck_. Jihyo groaned, she can feel a headache starting to form at the back of her head. Chaeyoung can be such a free spirit but she does her work like a champ. It seems Nayeon is sticking with this and Jihyo can no longer run. Rubbing the bridge of her nose in Dahyun style she agreed. Next thing she knows she's being enveloped in a hug too tight for comfort.

“You won’t regret this Jihyo.”

* * *

She’s already regretting it. If only slightly. The club is fairly big, but it’s so crowded. What are these people doing out right now? Can’t they just stay home? She’s seated in a booth surrounded by her friends. Well her soon to be ex-friends if she doesn’t get the hell out of here in the next 2 hours. 2yeon are making out with each other inebriated, looking like fishes trying to suck each other while Chaeyoung is talking to a quiet-looking girl that doesn’t look like she belongs here. Every second she's here she's reminded why she never liked going to clubs. She excused herself to the bar.

The crowd is mostly concentrated on the dance floor, so the bar is sparse and for that Jihyo is grateful. She asked for an old fashion so that she can get through the whole ordeal hopefully not remembering anything. As she waits, someone sat next to her. She took a glance and the girl next to her is beautiful. Blonde hair cascading on her back and she’s wearing a sinfully red tight dress. She snapped out of her reverie when her drink arrived.

“I don’t mind if a pretty girl keeps on looking.” Jihyo blushes at that, she got caught red-handed.

“Thanks, and sorry, didn’t mean to be a creep.” The very cute girl laughed, Jihyo's throat dried.

She turned and looked at Jihyo fully and god the girl is super fucking pretty. “You don’t look like a creep though, so that’s why I don’t mind if you keep on looking.” She tilted her head. Jihyo blinked, caught a bit off guard. The girl is forward. But then she leaned towards Jihyo, whispering in her ear.

“I don’t mind if you start touching either.” The girl is _really _forward. Her blood boiled, body flushed and mind short-circuiting. She can feel another part of herself waking up from its slumber and Jihyo back up from the girl startled. The girl just giggled at that, as if she’s having fun teasing Jihyo.

“Too forward?” Jihyo awkwardly laugh.

“I’ll take it slow then,” her hand extended. “My name is Sana.”

Jihyo shook the hand. “Jihyo.”

“So Jihyo, you look kinda bored with your friends.”

The hair on the back of her neck rises. “You've been watching me?”

“Of course.”

_Jesus this girl has no subtlety at all_. “And my friend is hanging out with yours, so I'm a bit bored.”

“The quiet girl?” Jihyo couldn’t believe the quiet girl is Sana's friend. Sana just laughed at that. “Yeah, that’s why I came here.”

“To hit on me because I'm alone?”

“That and you’re very hot and interesting.” Jihyo guffawed, couldn’t believe her ears really.

A few seconds pass and out of the blue Sana asked, “Say Jihyo, you wanna dance?”

This is where Jihyo would usually say no. Relationship, commitment and doing things out of her comfort zone scares the shit out of her. But then Nayeon's voice piped up in her head, ‘if not now when?’

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Jihyo snapped up, gone was the seductive girl, replaced with a soft-looking girl. Her quietness must’ve sent out the wrong message. But what kind of message is she even trying to send?

Jihyo made her decision. “I want to.” Sana smiled genuinely and Jihyo's heart was about to beat out of her chest. So, Sana took her hand and lead her towards the dance floor.

At first, they dance facing each other, close, but not close enough Jihyo thought. But then the song changed, it was Move by Momo and the mood changed. Sana turned around, backed herself up against Jihyo and starts dancing along with the song. She held onto Jihyo's head and grind against her when the first verse started.

Jihyo gasped at how fucking good it feels. She was so into the way of Sana moving her hips that she didn’t realize she was getting hard.

She heard Sana gasped when she grinds against her again. Jihyo feels her stomach drops, forgetting that she wasn’t wearing any compressor. She wants to escape; her anxiety was about to hit the roof. As she was about to run, Sana held onto her head. She craned her neck and breath into Jihyo's ear.

“You’re hard for me Jihyo?” Sana whispered hotly in her ear. Jihyo shuddered, hips jerked against her and moaned. Sana just smirked at the reaction.

“Answer me baby.” She gripped her hair and Jihyo panted into her ear.

“Yes.” Under the strobe light and amongst grinding bodies, Jihyo found salvation. Sana turned and kissed her hard. It felt so violent, with how their teeth clashed and lips swollen. When Sana's hand starts trailing down towards her goal, Jihyo grabbed onto it. She founds Sana's whine to be so cute that she can’t help bit into her bottom lip and pull.

“Let me make you feel good Jihyo, please.” Sana panted against her mouth. Jihyo was delirious, never had she wanted a person so fucking badly and Sana is punching all the right button to get her to lose control.

“Not here.”

“Take me somewhere, before I strip here Jihyo.” The thought of other people seeing Sana naked doesn’t sit well with her. So, Jihyo pulled Sana along with her towards the exit. She can feel her back burn from her friends intense staring and frankly she doesn’t give a fuck. They arrived at her car in a pretty secluded parking lot.

“Even your car is fucking hot.” It’s an Audi and she feels proud that Sana likes it. But before she could enter, Sana pushed her against the door. She was about to kiss Sana, but the girl puts her finger on her lips, thwarting Jihyo’s advance.

“You drank right?” Sana asked and Jihyo nods.

“We should get an uber then, I'm not taking any chances. I finally have a pretty girl like you in my arms.” Jihyo was stunned silent by that, never had anyone ever wanted her this much, usually, it’s the other way around because they treat Jihyo as if she’s a leader. Somehow Jihyo can only think of one place she wanted to take Sana to.

“I know somewhere nearer.”

* * *

“Jihyo wait, I don’t think we should trespass here. No matter how good you’re dick game is I ain't going to jail.” Sana looked at her worried.

“This is my office.”

“Oh dang, you’re kinky.” Jihyo blushed at that, smacking Sana's arm. She likes this vibe they’re having. Horny one moment and teasing each other the next. Jihyo never thought she could be this comfortable with a stranger, even though they were just grinding and making out with each other not too long ago. She scanned her key card and the light went green. She leads Sana through hallways and cubicles; at the end of it through a set of double doors is her office.

She leaned on her desk, away from Sana; nervous. Is the mood still on? Is this a good idea? All these questions are running through her head. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn’t hear the rustling at her back.

“Jihyo.” She turned around and saw Sana has already stripped out of her clothes. Jihyo’s mouth dried. The vixen walked towards her, seduction in every step, but then she bumped her knee at the coffee table. Jihyo snorted when Sana whined and rubs her injured knee. She stepped forward, hands underneath Sana and carries her up towards the table. Sana giggled the whole way, giving soft kisses all over Jihyo’s face and neck. She almost dropped the girl because she was nibbling her ear.

When she settled Sana onto the table, the girl immediately spread open her legs and pulled Jihyo in by the hips. Sana grinds herself against Jihyo’s clothed hardness, wetness seeping through, darkening the area around it. Jihyo was startled but she got into the heat of the moment and grinds back against Sana. It’s dirty and messy because Sana is as naked as the day she was born and Jihyo still has all her clothes on and they’re grinding like horny teenagers but Jijyo wouldn’t want it either way.

A few more thrusts and Sana’s back arched, thighs shaking and loudly moaning Jihyo’s name. Jihyo looked down and sees Sana's pussy trembling and juices dripping onto the table. Jihyo’s cock throbbed at the sight. She inserts her middle finger in and groaned when she feels Sana's pussy still throbbing and clenching from the orgasm. Sana cupped her through her pants and start palming Jihyo’s hardness through it. It just makes her inclined to fuck Sana even harder.

“Strip baby, I wanna see you too,” Sana demanded.

“I could’ve done it earlier if you didn’t suddenly attack me like that.”

“Couldn’t help it, wanna feel your cock. Now I wanna see it.” Sana mumbled cutely. Jihyo doesn’t know how she can be so cute and sexy at the same time. A miracle it seems. So, Jihyo puts on a show. She takes off her blazer (they went after work and Jihyo was the only one that didn’t change), then she undoes the tie, but Sana stopped her from removing it. She was going slow and it frustrates Sana, so the girl took matter into her own hand and unbuttoned Jihyo’s shirt.

“Take off your pants.” Jihyo goes for the zip, “leave your underwear on.” When everything is off except for the underwear, Sana marveled at the goddess in front of her. She unconsciously licked her lips when her eyes trail down Jihyo’s body. Her breasts were bigger than hers, abs so defined she wants to grind on it and thighs so muscular she wants to stay between it till sunrise. But what really caught her attention is Jihyo’s cock making a tent in her underwear; it's big. When she looked back at Jihyo in the eyes, she sees a shadow of doubt in it. Sana cupped Jihyo's face and kisses her. “You're very beautiful Jihyo.” She can feel Jihyo’s sigh of relief through the kiss.

“Jihyo, I need you to look at my pussy while you take off your underwear.” Jihyo throbbed at the command and Sana saw it and god it looks so fucking delicious. So Jihyo kept her eyes on Sana's pussy, slowly pushing her underwear down. She moaned when she sees Sana's pussy pulsed when her cock sprung free from its confinement.

“I can’t wait to feel you inside me Jihyo,” Sana sighed. She says that, but when Jihyo wants to enter her, Sana stopped her. She then wrapped her hand around her cock and starts jerking her.

“Tell me baby, have you ever imagined fucking someone on your desk?”

“Whaa—"

Sana jerked harder. She whispered hotly in Jihyo’s ear. “I bet you have don't you. That’s why you wanted to take me here.” Jihyo feels like she’s going to come any soon now, but Sana's hand is erratic, fast one moment and slow the next.

“Don’t you baby? Answer me or I wouldn’t let you come in me.” Jihyo knows for a fact that’s an empty threat but god the way she's being treated right now is so hot.

“Yes.” Sana smiled mischievously, her hand going fast that takes Jihyo right at the edge of her orgasm but then she slowed down again. Jihyo whined, confused by the action. Didn’t she answer Sana’s question just now.

“Who did you think of?” Jihyo groaned in frustration. She’s at the edge of her sanity right now, just borderline going insane by this torture (teasing). She can feel tears prickling the side of her eyes now, but she holds it in. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself so she could answer Sana’s question.

“Anyone I’m int-interested in, sometimes the pretty employees that showed interest in me. But it’s too dir-dirty.” Jihyo managed to string out words despite stuttering like a hot mess. She’s never a mess. Today she’s really not herself. Sana kissed her cheek and it considerably calms Jihyo down.

“Good girl. Now you—” Her hand jerks faster.

“Sana!”

“Can only think of me when you feel like thinking of fucking someone on this desk.” Her hand moved faster and faster with no sign of stopping until Jihyo came all over; her cum sprayed on Sana’s thighs and abdominal, her hand catching most of it. Jihyo slumped forward, landed on Sana’s shoulder, panting like she just ran a marathon. When she looked back up, Sana was licking the cum off her hand, not letting a drop of it goes to waste. Jihyo got hard again.

She crowded herself against Sana, pushing her thighs wide open, becoming frenzy. It didn’t help her calm down when Sana pulled her in by the shoulder, wailing loudly for Jihyo to fuck her. She teased Sana’s entrance slowly but got too impatient and just thrust herself to the hilt. It feels almost cathartic to finally be inside Sana, her walls clenching her so tightly that Jihyo couldn’t even move. She couldn’t even feel the bite of Sana’s nails on her shoulder because the fluttering around her cock is addictive. She stays perfectly still, letting the girl underneath her adjust. When Sana starts mewling and squirming for her to move, Jihyo pulled herself out and snapped her hips in, earning a loud moan from the girl.

“You’re so b-big baby,” Sana whimpered. Jihyo preened at the compliment and jogged her hip faster, setting a brutal pace. She leaves tiny bites on Sana’s neck, marking the girl; wanting people to see it. When she thrusts in a different angle, Sana starts to wail her appreciation out, and Jihyo knew she hit the right spot. She kept on it, bottoming out with each thrust and putting a lot of force into it.

Sana was a mess, with her hair plastered to her forehead, her body flushed all over and her voice hoarse from moaning non-stop since Jihyo first fucking her. But to Jihyo she looks like an angel; something to be worship on an altar and that’s what’s Jihyo is doing right now. She slowed down herself to deep thrusts; much to Sana’s chagrin, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up so tight.

“You feel so good around me Sana,” Jihyo hissed when Sana clawed at her back. “Just wanna be inside you the whole night.” she punctuated that with a hard thrust, earning a moan of her name.

Their bodies practically molded together with how tightly joined they are and Jihyo absolutely loves it. Loves the way that she can feel every inch of Sana’s body against her. However good it is, she has a job to finish. She took off suddenly, caught Sana by surprise. She pushed Sana to lay down on the desk and put the girl’s legs on her shoulder, going even deeper.

When Jihyo kicks off her thrusts Sana becomes delirious. Never had she felt pleasure so intense and euphoric than what she’s feeling now. Her past trysts had never made her feel this out of control like how Jihyo is making her. She couldn’t even control her voice or her actions anymore, her whole body and possibly even soul belongs to Jihyo now. The tightening in the pit of her stomach is getting more intense and she doesn’t think she could hold on much longer.

When Jihyo’s fingers reached down to rub circles on Sana’s clit, the blonde snapped. Her back arched cleanly off the table, fingers gripping the table and pussy clenching so tight, but Jihyo doesn’t stop.

“Jihyo, come for me, please baby I—” Jihyo cut off Sana by sheathing herself to the hilt and coming inside her, painting her wall with her cum. The unexpected action triggered another orgasm out of Sana, and she trembles. Jihyo slowly jogged her hips, helping Sana to calm down. The sight in front of her is nothing short of beautiful. Sana with sweat dripping from her forehead, ruddy cheeks, and tears at the corner of her eyes. _An angel, _she thought_. _She lets Sana’s legs down and pulled her up.

They were both panting now, clinging to one another. Sana nuzzles her face on Jihyo’s shoulder while Jihyo leaves tiny kisses against Sana’s shoulder, the exhaustion finally catching up to them. She pulled out, winced at how sore she is but ultimately, she’s satisfied. With the way Sana peppers kisses on her face, she can also assume Sana is satisfied too.

“You were so good Jihyo,” Sana whispered, still kissing any skin she could reach. Jihyo blushed at the compliment, squeezing Sana closer and burying her face in her shoulder to hide her face. Sana whines because she couldn’t kiss Jihyo’s cute cheeks now.

“Let me look at you,” Sana called for her. Jihyo reluctantly leaves her hiding spot to face Sana’s twinkling eyes. They look to one another, drinking in on each other’s face, memorizing and burning it to the back of their minds. One-night stands aren’t supposed to be like this, right?

Sana leaned forward, eyes closed, resting their forehead together; she has a decision to make now. She’s attracted to Jihyo. Not just her face or body and that scares her. The people she met in the past had never made her feel this way, but somehow Jihyo makes her feel like she wants to stay.

They were supposed to be strangers now, walk in different direction and never looking back. But the thought of that squeezes her heart to the point of suffocation. When she opened her eyes, she’s looking straight into Jihyo’s brown ones. Is it possible to fall in love at first sight? Jihyo is making her believe in that notion.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sana breathed out with reverent.

Eyes cast down Jihyo thanked her, blushing the whole time. She doesn’t know why she’s being meek now, considering they had just done something so passionate. Sana’s intense gaze is giving her butterflies and making her tongue-tied.

This encounter is making her break down the wall she’s so meticulously built around herself. The very thought of a relationship should’ve scared her to the core but imagining it with Sana, makes her want to take that leap of faith. She doesn’t even think of the consequences that she has to face when—no—_if _she reached the ground splattering.

Suddenly she feels soft lips pressing against her own and she kisses back. It was soft, delicate and passionate as if Sana is trying to tell her something and Jihyo would gladly agree to whatever it is. When they part, Sana’s giggle rang in her ear like a melody that she doesn’t want to stop listening to.

“Would you like to have coffee with me Park Jihyo?”

“This is kinda backward,” Jihyo giggled out, but the worry she sees in Sana’s eyes stops her; she’s not the only one nervous. Because of that Jihyo know, she has a decision to make. A beat later she jumps. “Yes.”


	5. Dayeon Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon bought a strap-on :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write ngl. Most of it came from bbygirldahyun's tumblr and let me tell you, I am a converted woman. Dayeon is such a good ship. Have fun reading this cause I'm sure as hell had fun writing it.

The purchase had been spontaneous. She almost forgot about it when the item reached her a couple of weeks later. Not that it’s a bad thing, it was a nice surprise, but it just slipped her mind. Now she eagerly wants to put it to good use. Yes, Nayeon bought a strap-on. Now she’s going to use it on her girlfriend. Her sweet, soft and devoted girlfriend, Dahyun, that she finds out wants to be wrecked by her thoroughly using the toy. Now she remembers why she bought it in the first place.

The stage was set. She has the silk rope ready and lube prepared at the bedside table. Now she waits for her girlfriend to come over so that she can fuck her through the mattress. Nayeon was giddy from that thought. Who knew, watching porn with her girlfriend could unlock such deep primal feelings in a person, no matter how religious they are.

When she heard the doorbell, her needs immediately flared up. She power walked to the door, giddy at seeing her girlfriend’s face.

“Hey babe,” Nayeon greeted her, pulling her into the house. Dahyun just giggled at how eager Nayeon is, oblivious at the reason.

“Hi Nayeonnie,” Dahyun murmured and Nayeon’s heart soars at how cute she sounds. She just can’t wait to ruin her. She pushed Dahyun against the door and kissed her deeply. Biting and sucking until she can feel the girl squirm against her. Tiny hands pushed against her shoulder to back up and Nayeon does. The flush on Dahyun’s face looks absolutely delicious to her.

“U-unnie, I thought we were su-supposed to study,” Dahyun stammered out when Nayeon’s hands start wandering all over her. When she feels Nayeon’s hand hiked up into her dress, she moaned because Nayeon is squeezing her ass.

“You have such an amazing ass, pretty girl,” Nayeon punctuates that with a squeeze that makes Dahyun jerked her hips. Nayeon can pretty much tell that Dahyun is as needy as her when the younger girl tries to grind herself against her thighs, panting softly in her ears and raking her fingers down her back.

“You sure you want to study baby?” Nayeon teases, grabbing Dahyun by the hips and helping her grind harder. She relishes the gasp coming out of the girl, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck. She needs to make Dahyun nice and wet before she can fuck the girl with the strap-on. With a few hard thrusts, Dahyun fell apart on her thigh. “Such a messy baby, coming on my thigh like that.”

Dahyun jerked at the words, embarrassed that she could fall apart so easily like that. Nayeon wasted no time leading the girl deeper into the house, tugging her along the hallways with shaky legs. When they got to her room, she sat down and Dahyun wasted no time straddling her and kissing her feverishly.

They kept on kissing, tongue exploring and teeth clashing. Nayeon’s hands roaming all over, tugging at straps and caressing smooth skin. When Dahyun pulled back for air, Nayeon bit on her bottom lip and pull, prompting a moan out of the other girl.

“I have a surprise for you baby girl,” Nayeon says, lavishing her collarbone with kisses and tiny bites. Dahyun just hummed, at a lost for word. “You’re my good girl right Dahyunnie?” Nayeon asks and when she hears no answer, she spanked Dahyun’s ass to get her attention. “I asked you a question you little slut. Couldn’t even answer me?”

“S-sorry, unn—aah!” Nayeon pinched her ass. “I’m y-your good g-girl unnie, please,” Dahyun stuttered. Nayeon is unrelenting with her teasing this time and it just makes her wetter.

“If you _are_ my good girl, strip for unnie.”

Dahyun got off from her on shaky legs, pushing the strap off her shoulders, letting the dress pool down her legs and leaving her exposed to Nayeon’s wandering eyes. She then unhooks her bra and let it fall off, her nipples were already stiff. When she wants to take off her rosary, Nayeon stopped her.

“I want that on you.”

Dahyun just shuddered at the request and goes for her underwear but Nayeon stopped her for that too.

“Turn around and then take it off.”

It’s embarrassing how that simple command could make her wet enough that she could feel slick between her thighs. She complies, of course, turning around and bending down to push it off; exposing more of herself to Nayeon.

When everything is off except for the rosary, Nayeon got up and embraced Dahyun’s back, cooing her, “you’re so obedient for unnie. It just makes me want to ruin you.”

Dahyun whined but was cut off when Nayeon’s finger starts circling her clit. Her legs turn to jelly and if Nayeon wasn’t holding her she would’ve fallen. She squirms, jerks and grinds against the fingers and moans when Nayeon pushed one finger in. A few thrusts Nayeon inserts a second finger and Dahyun clenched around it, soaking her hand.

“God, you’re so fucking sensitive babygirl,” Nayeon whispers reverently in her ear, still thrusting her fingers inside Dahyun’s heat slowly, calming her down. Dahyun is pretty much a twitching mess in her arms, but she’s not finished yet. She took her fingers out and sucks it clean, moaning at the taste. She just wants to ravish her.

She helped Dahyun to lay down on the bed and got her comfortable at the headboard, the girl still catching her breath. She strips down herself, feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise at how intense Dahyun is watching her. She got on the bed, caresses Dahyun’s thighs and spread her wide open. Dahyun got startled and tried to close but Nayeon holds her.

“Don’t fucking close your legs on me,” she growled. Dahyun could do nothing but whimper and cover her eyes with her arm; embarrassed. She didn’t waste any time, diving into the girl’s heat. She can hear Dahyun shrieked and feel fingers tugging into her hair.

“Na-nayeonnie, I—,” her back arched when Nayeon sucks on her clit and more slick spilled on her tongue. Nayeon thrusts her tongue in as far as she can, sucking more of Dahyun’s folds into her mouth. She looked up and hold eye contact with the girl above, satisfied with how messed up she looks. She didn’t even try to close her legs on her, being obedient for her.

She reached out a hand to fondle with Dahyun’s breast and the other holding onto her hand. When she harshly sucks on her clit and pinched her nipple, Dahyun arched her back, moaned and came into her mouth. She licked up as much as she can until she feels Dahyun pushing her head away, too sensitive.

She sits on her knees and took in the sight under her. Dahyun flushed body and face, thighs still trembling, eyes hazy and drooling. The rosary clinging onto her skin to display an act of devotion is a stark contrast to the condition she’s in. She looks absolutely divine in Nayeon’s eyes. But she’s not finished yet.

She kisses the tear tracks on Dahyun’s cheeks, then her temple, then her lips, pushing her tongue in to let the other girl taste how good she is. She kisses her nose, smiling at how giggly she is and trails down to her neck, collarbone, leaving bites and nips until she reached her breasts. She took her time lavishing attention to both of it, drinking in the soft mewls coming from the girl when she sucks her nipples a little bit too hard. Her hands never stop its roaming, lips chasing after every caress. When she reached her stomach, she blows a raspberry making Dahyun barked out a laugh and smacks her arm. She went further down, avoiding her heat and goes straight to her thighs, kissing each side until she has to pull her legs up and kisses her ankles.

“Turn around for me Dahyunnie,” she murmured.

Dahyun blushed at the nickname because Nayeon usually calls her that when she’s being soft with her. She turned with the help of Nayeon, letting out a moan when she draped herself over her back, embracing her. Her heart is full, every kiss Nayeon leaves on her skin make her heart flutter.

Nayeon brushed the hair over her shoulder and kiss the skin presented to her, continuing her journey downward again. She repeats the same process as before, kissing every inch of skin she can reach. When she finished worshipping the girl underneath, she can’t help but smile at how labored her breathing is.

“I have a surprise for you baby. Think you can go again?”

Dahyun lets out a breathless sigh, “yes unnie.”

“Good girl.” She kisses her shoulder and gets off her. She wears the strap and lubes it up. It’s not as big as her other toys—6-inch—but it’ll do for Dahyun. She’ll work the girl up to the other toys when the time comes.

“Turn around Dahyunnie,” she breathed. When Dahyun turned, she gasped, eyes wide and face tinted pink. When she doesn’t hear anything else from the other girl, she got a bit worried. Is it too much? Does she not want this at all? Was she too eager? But then she sees how squirmy Dahyun is, biting her bottom lip hard while she’s eyeing the toy.

Dahyun didn’t think the sight of Nayeon with a strap could make her feel so hot even though they just had sex. But the heat in the pit of her stomach came back with a vengeance and she’s squirming to ease the heat between her thighs. When Nayeon settles herself between her legs, spreading her open again Dahyun can’t help whining and bucking her hips to get closer to Nayeon.

“You okay baby?”

Dahyun just nods her head, but Nayeon doesn’t want that. “Use your words or you won’t get it.”

It’s so cruel how Nayeon just won’t give her what she wants immediately but she likes it anyway. “’M okay, want it unnie, please,” she pleads, grinding on air.

“Good girl.” Nayeon holds her hips down and grinds against her, dragging her cock with a languid roll of her hips.

Dahyun couldn’t grind back because she’s pinned down, feeling the head of the cock catch against her clit. Then she feels it, the stretch.

Nayeon angles her hips and works herself into her, slowly thrusting. It didn’t take too long for Nayeon to bottom out inside her but when she did, Dahyun was elated.

“Unnie, f—full,” she panted, grabbing the sheets to ground herself because she feels like she’s floating.

“I know baby, you look so fucking good right now, stretched around my cock,” Nayeon whispers filthily in her ear. Dahyun can’t help but gushes around it.

When she feels Dahyun squirms underneath her, letting out little puffs of air against her neck and muttering for her to move, Nayeon thrusts. She worked her hips slowly, getting faster with each thrust when she can feel Dahyun’s nails scratch down her back. She hitches her legs on her shoulders, changing the angle of her thrust earning wails and babbling from Dahyun.

She battered that spot, over and over again until Dahyun arched her back cleanly off the bed. Her thighs quake, body taut and walls clamping around the shaft, gushing all over herself, on Nayeon thighs and on the bed. But Nayeon doesn’t stop, still thrusting to catch her own release as the strap hits her clit with every thrust. When she came, she hilts herself inside, slowly rolling her hips until she stops with a jolt.

She pushed herself off of Dahyun, taking off the strap and throws it at the side of the bed. She drapes herself over the girl again, spent.

“Nayeonnie, heavy.”

Nayeon just grunted and rolled over, pulling Dahyun to cuddle against her. “Was that okay?” She presses a kiss against her temple, breathing in the scent of _her_ and sweat.

“It was perfect,” Dahyun murmured into her skin, leaving a kiss there. Her voice is sleepy and slow, ready to shut off any minute now. “Love you unnie,” Dahyun whispered, drifting off to sleep.

Nayeon shuts her eyes, holding the girl tight in her arms. “Love you Dahyunnie.”

A few minutes pass, suddenly her eyes shot open. “I forgot the silk rope, goddamnit.”


	6. Angel of Small Death (Saida)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The defying nature of Sana is an alluring feature for Dahyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is messy as hell cause I was doing it in such a short time. I did this because I'm procrastinating from writing my mihyun fic and I just love churchgirl au, so yeah. If the grammar is weird, you and me both buddy. This is one of the prompts from bbygirldahyun on tumblr ;)
> 
> If you wanna get in the mood :p  
[Angel of Small Death (Hozier)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mUDEBjFgm4)

It wasn’t a rare sight for Sana to be here on a Sunday. But what’s rare is her sitting in the second-row pew where Dahyun usually sits during a sermon, because usually, the girl opts to sit at the far back away from prying eyes. She thought nothing of it as she went around passing communion, but the hair on the back of her neck rose as she felt the older girl’s eyes watching her every move.

When she’s done, she sits back down at the outer side and Sana on the inside. “Hi,” she greeted, blushing when Sana doesn’t stop her staring, cheeks pink at how intense it is. She ignored it though, listening to the priest, hanging to every word that he said, but Sana has other plans. It started small, just a brush of her fingers against Dahyun’s, but then that hand was suddenly on her thigh, gripping it lightly.

All Dahyun could do was bite her lip and tried to ignore the growing heat in her lower belly from the touch. Chastising herself for being so weak from the other girl’s touch. Sana doesn’t seem to have the intention to stop, as she leaned closer to Dahyun’s ear. “I have a present for you, angel,” she whispered sensually and Dahyun felt the tip of her ear hot from Sana’s molten breath.

Suddenly Sana’s hand that was on her thigh, grabbed onto her hand, pulling it towards her lap. Dahyun had to bite back a gasp, feeling a subtle bulge in between the other girl’s thighs. Luckily or unluckily there’s not a lot of people today because Sana was slowly guiding her hand to run up and down the bulge of the strap-on.

Dahyun squirmed in her seat, cheeks flushed, and panties wet from the thought of how Sana is going to use that on her. She peeked at the other girl, amazed and turned on at the smirk currently plastered on her face. The defying nature of Sana is an alluring feature for Dahyun.

Usually, Dahyun doesn’t pay any mind on how long the sermon is, but today she’s praying in her heart that the priest could finish it quicker. Sana had stopped the movement, but she doesn’t let go of Dahyun’s hand, so her hand was stuck on Sana’s lap, feeling the girth of the strap-on.

She closed her eyes, trying hard to calm her breathing that she didn’t even realize the sermon had finished. Sana lets her go then, whispered ‘in the basement’ and walked away towards the direction of their rendezvous. Dahyun went to talk to her parents, lying to them that she needs to stay back for a meeting with the youth group.

When her parents gave her the okay, she scurried off towards Sana’s direction, trying her best to avoid anyone from spotting her. She walked through long hallways until she reached her destination. Being the only person to have the key to it (Sana as well) was proven to be the greatest decision she’s ever made. She looked around as she opened the door and walked in.

It was dark and when she turned around to lock it, Sana had pinned her against the door, grinding the toy on her ass. Dahyun moaned when she felt it, pushing back to feel more of it, but Sana backed away, grinning when Dahyun chased after her.

“Be patient angel, not yet,” Sana chuckled, enjoying the whine coming out of Dahyun’s mouth.

“I-I want it Sana, _please_,” Dahyun pleaded and groaned when Sana gripped her hips to stop her from squirming.

Sana laughed at how pathetic she sounds, and it adds to her growing frustration. “I’ll fuck your pretty little cunt soon, but first,” she nibbled on Dahyun’s earlobe; her weakness. “I’m going to taste it first.” Sana turned her around and got on her knees. Dahyun immediately grabbed onto her hair, not to pull on it but to hold on to it because her knees were becoming weak at the sight of Sana under her.

Sana didn’t waste any time rucking up her skirt, exposing her to the cool air. “Look at you, so wet and ready for me.” She pulled Dahyun’s underwear down to her knees, collecting the slicks on her finger. “All for me angel?” She pushed the finger into her mouth while making eye contact with Dahyun, moaning at the taste. Dahyun whined at the display but soon her eyes rolled to the back of her head when Sana finally dived in to taste her.

Sana sucked on her clit harshly and pushed her tongue into Dahyun’s soaping pussy, eating her out as if her life depended on it. Dahyun bit her fist to stop herself from screaming at how good it feels, hips moving to chase more of Sana’s tongue. She can feel her stomach tighten with every lick and suck, head thudding against the door when Sana introduced her fingers into the fray. Sana thrust two inside and Dahyun immediately clenched around it, coming in Sana’s mouth, moaning out her name.

Sana thrusts languidly, kissing all over her thighs to bring her back down slowly. When Dahyun starts whining did she pull out, standing back up to kiss the girl on her lips. Dahyun moaned when Sana pushed her tongue in, tasting herself in the older girl’s mouth. “You like that angel? What a filthy girl you are,” Sana teased, making Dahyun flushed even more.

Sana hiked up her leg to her waist, crowding herself in between her thighs. Dahyun gasped when she felt the toy pressed directly to her pussy. Sana had taken it out of her pants, grinding slowly against Dahyun to lubricate it with her juices. All the while Dahyun kept on moaning when the tip of the toy catches her clit, her hands clinging tightly to Sana’s shirt.

“Sa-Sana please, I c-can’t, I need it,” Dahyun pleaded, on the verge of coming when Sana sped up her grinding. An orgasm snuck up on her when Sana suddenly pushed the tip in, but she doesn’t stop, relentlessly barreling pass the tightness until she hilted inside of her.

Sana stilled herself, rubbing Dahyun’s thigh to calm her down. “You’re doing so good for me Dahyun,” Sana murmured, fluttering kisses all over Dahyun’s face then her lips. But Dahyun doesn’t want this kind of softness, so she bit and pulled on Sana’s bottom lip.

“_Move_,” Dahyun growled and Sana couldn’t really deny her this time, excited at how desperate her little angel is.

“As you wish.”

Sana took off, pulling all the way out and thrust back to the hilt with no sign of stopping. Dahyun couldn’t do anything but moan and cling onto Sana’s shoulder, loving how rough it is, a far cry from her old self.

The sound of the toy squelching in her, coupled with Sana’s praises in her ear and the toy rubbing on her clit insistently pushed Dahyun to the edge for the third time. She bit onto Sana’s shoulder to muffle her scream; hips jolted. But Sana doesn’t stop, chasing her own orgasm and with a few more thrusts she came, buried deep inside Dahyun, hips jogging in time with her clenching.

They slide down to the floor together, Sana losing the strength to keep them standing. They kissed languidly, feeling like they couldn’t get enough of each other, hands roaming everywhere. When Sana pulled out, Dahyun let out a tiny moan against her mouth, that Sana couldn’t help but nip on her bottom lip for being cute.

“Was that okay angel?” Sana asked, nosing on Dahyun’s neck, a bit disappointed that she couldn’t mark the girl.

“Mhmm, yeah,” Dahyun murmured then yawned, her energy dwindling.

“Don’t close your eyes yet darling, let me take you home.”

They cleaned up after themselves. Sana took out a new pair of pants out of a bag that she hid in the basement. They got out of the church through the back-door unseen, hand in hand as they ran through the parking lot to Sana’s car, giggling the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt @anothingqueer if u wanna be friends or whatevs :)


	7. Paint time, fun time (Dubchaeng) G!p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung suggested to Dahyun that they should paint each other in the nude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble to get me out of a funk. It's g!p Chaeyoung with Dahyun. If you're not into that, shield your eyes. I got triggered by someone on twitter that was having a dubchaeng moment and thus a drabble was born.

“Paint me like one of your French girls.”

“What do you mean? Aren’t you a French girl?”

Dahyun chortled, “Yes, bonjour, I am.”

Chaeyoung chuckled, still sketching an outline on the canvas. She peeked at Dahyun then drew more, capturing every crack and crevices that she could find. It was her idea in the first place, to paint each other’s nude because she believed it would be a fun activity for them. And since Dahyun liked all the ideas she could come up with, she agreed without a second thought, hence their situation. Dahyun posed on the sofa while she sits on the stool with the canvas, nude as the other girl.

“Is it going to take long?” Dahyun asked, still maintaining her pose like a good girl. Spread apart, pussy on display and her hands gripping the sofa tightly.

Chaeyoung hummed, finishing an outline of her toes. “In a little bit, I’m outlining you.” She heard a whine from the other girl.

“I drew you in like 3 minutes.”

“That’s because you were impatient to suck me.”

It grew quiet for a few minutes until she heard Dahyun let out a gasp. When she looked up, Dahyun was two fingers deep in herself, moving languidly. She chuckled, still drawing. “Now you have to wait some more because I have to draw your fingers now.” She laughed when Dahyun whined again. “Impatient girl,” she mumbled under her breath.

But even Chaeyoung has her limits, especially with the way Dahyun kept on whimpering and whining, her pussy squelching with every thrust because she’s so wet. When Dahyun kept on calling her name did Chaeyoung snapped, walking fast to the other girl and holding her legs apart.

“Ch-Chaeyoung?”

“Don’t stop. I want to watch.”

Dahyun followed her order, moaning obscenely now that she has Chaeyoung’s undivided attention. Chaeyoung gripped her cock, moving in time with Dahyun’s fingers.

“You want this don’t you unnie?”

Dahyun moaned and nodded, fingers going faster. “I-I want it, Cha-Chaengie please.”

She pulled Dahyun’s fingers out and pushed her cock to the hilt, enjoying the way Dahyun’s wall fluttered around her cock, coming just from the penetration. “I’m not done with you yet.” She took off, pounding into the other girl despite the tightness. She rolled her hips in an angle, battering the spot that she knows would make Dahyun come hard on her.

It didn’t take long for Dahyun to come again and the tightness triggered Chaeyoung to come with her, grinding deep to feel that wall milk her cock. They kissed languidly, Chaeyoung still staying inside and she doesn’t want to pull out, liking how warm it is. When Dahyun squeezed her cock, her hips jolted at the pressure.

“Again?”

“Yes, please.”


	8. The Dress (Samo) G!p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo is a designer by trade. So, she created a dress for Sana. And then she fucks Sana in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just me being a feral. I had a plot somewhat before this, but I realized that I just want a quickie, so here it is.  
[THE DRESS](https://twitter.com/Iikeytwice/status/1217898727605723139) the thing that spirals this urge.

She’s a natural in front of the camera, Momo thought, watching as Sana changed her pose according to the cameraman with _her_ creation on. It was a simple dress, but the way it accentuates her body and the way that it doesn’t leave much to the imagination is what made it looked so divine on her. It’s a part of a new line that’s going to be paraded on the runway in Milan.

And this one, she created it with Sana in mind; her muse. And she can’t wait to fuck her in it.

The photoshoot lasted for almost an hour and through that time, Sana managed to flirt with her discreetly. Occasionally winking towards her and even purposely posing to make her ass curved even more. It’s a good thing Momo is wearing loose pants.

When everything’s done, she thanked everyone that participated, bowing towards the models, staff, and cameramen. Everyone trickled out of the studio slowly and in the end, all that’s left is her and Sana, still in that dress, waiting for her in the office. She didn’t waste time, closing the lights on her way and power walking to her goddess in waiting.

She opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Sana’s back, the girl looking out through the glass window. She hugged her from the back, pulling the girl in against her. Her hands roamed the expanse of her body, feeling how flimsy the material is and imagining how easy it is to just rip it off her; like paper. “You’re such a tease,” Momo murmured, pressing kisses on the exposed neck and biting deep on her shoulder. She smiled when she heard Sana let out a tiny gasp from the action.

“And what about it?” Sana quipped back, but she was smiling because she could feel Momo’s growing bulge grinding against her ass. She pushed back, giggling when she heard Momo grunt in her ear.

“I think somebody needs to learn their place,” Momo growled, then she turned Sana around, kissing her hungrily and pushing her against the glass. She bit her lip and pushed her tongue in, all while her hands roamed everywhere, pushing the straps off so Sana’s breasts were exposed. She cupped them in her hands, fondling and leaving marks on her neck and collarbone. The sight of the red blooming on her skin sent jolts down her spine.

When she reached her breasts, Sana lets out an obscene moan, her hand gripping Momo’s hair, making sure she stayed there. Momo lavished her breasts, biting and tugging at the nipples, making sure that both of them received the same treatment. When she’s done, she got back up to kiss Sana roughly, pushing her shoulders down to get the girl on her knees.

The sight of Sana on her knees made her cock pulsed, especially with how she’s looking up at her with that smoldering look. She carded her fingers through her hair, gripping it and enjoying the gasp she heard. “It’s not going to suck itself babygirl.”

The sound of her belt being unbuckled coupled with the zipper pulled down sounded thunderous in the quiet office. Sana immediately caught the head of her cock in her mouth, suckling the tip of it to get more of her precum. She worked slowly, bobbing her head until her nose reached her stomach and the tip bumped the back of her throat.

Momo humped deep and slow, relishing on the noises Sana made, choked on her cock. She felt herself getting closer to the edge, so she pulled Sana back, chuckling at the whining noise she made.

“Momo, I want it,” Sana whined, trying to chase the cock presented in front of her but couldn’t with the way Momo was gripping her hair. “Sana wants it, please.” She bit her bottom lip while peering upward.

“Fuck, then take it,” Momo growled out, pushing her cock back in to the root, coming down Sana’s throat. She enjoyed the way Sana was swallowing around her cock, milking her dry. When she’s finished, she pulled Sana by the wrist and turned her around so she’s facing the window, pressed against it. Her breath fogging the glass.

She rucked up the dress, not caring if it’ll be torn to pieces; she can make another one. She bumped Sana’s feet apart to widen her stance, fished her cock out of her pants and pushed the head in, enjoying the way Sana’s wall fluttering around it, sucking her in. But she’s not going to give it easy. She pulled out and grind against her pussy lips, making sure the tip hits her clit just right.

“Beg,” Momo whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe because she knew that it’s one of Sana’s weak spot.

“Momo please—”

“I thought you were respectful babygirl.”

Sana moaned, trying to grip the glass but failing, humping back against Momo desperately. “M-mommy please, let Sana have your cock. Sana w-wants it—” she yelped when Momo thrust in deep.

Momo groaned at the sudden tightness surrounding her and the wetness gushing out. “What a little slut, coming from just me being inside,” she mocked, barreling through the tightness. She grinds deep at first, letting Sana feel the weight of her cock, still not giving the girl what she wants.

“Mommy, if you don’t move, I’ll find someone else to fuck me.”

Momo snapped, gripping her hips, pulling till the tip and thrust back in deeper. “No one can fuck you like I do,” she grunted, her hips going fast, finding the angle that she knew would make Sana go crazy. She knew she hits the spot when Sana let out a guttural moan deep within her chest. She smiled triumphantly, making sure to batter the spot over and over again. When she moved her hand to circle her clit, Sana came again, her pussy pulsing wildly around her cock. But Momo doesn’t stop.

Sana clawed at the hand on her hip, nails punctured deep in her skin. “M-mommy, I c-can’t.”

“Yes, you can baby. One more for mommy,” Momo coaxed, kissing and biting at the skin that she could reach. When she bit her shoulder hard, Sana came for the third time, thighs trembling and squirting all over her pants and the floor. With two to three thrusts, Momo stilled her hip and came inside, savoring the way Sana’s wall milking her cock.

She slid out, turning Sana around and picking her up to walk towards the sofa, knowing that she doesn’t have the strength in her legs. She sits down with Sana straddling her, massaging the muscle on her legs and back.

“Your dress is ruined,” Sana murmured, nuzzling into her neck.

“I can make another one," she mumbled. "Or we could send it to dry clean.” She winced when Sana bit her on the neck, clearly not finding the joke funny. “I don’t mind it, baby,” Momo reassured her, rubbing her back underneath the dress. She then felt Sana’s breath evened out, signaling that she’s asleep. Momo chuckled, kissing her sweaty forehead.

“I love you, Sana.”

Sana mumbled back an I love you in her sleepy voice.

**Author's Note:**

> If u read and still wanna come at me swinging, please refer the statement above; I freaking told ya to not you dingus. Btw, twt @anothingqueer if u wanna shout out about anything or just wanna be friends,,,, I don't bite :)


End file.
